


Call Me Master

by Adriana_Morgan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: Yoosung and Reader get down and dirty.





	Call Me Master

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written anything like this before. It's just straight up porn. I know next to nothing about BDSM but this just seems like something our blonde haired college student would be into. If I got something wrong about the lifestyle please forgive this ignorant author. The idea sort of came from another Cheritz game called Nameless. There is a character similar to Yoosung that constantly calls you 'Master'. Since my mind is in the gutter oh 80% of the time, this fic has been bugging me to be written. And I can't write anything without fluff so there's some of that at the end. ^^ Song listened to on repeat is below.
> 
> Flesh - Simon Curtis

The sting of the riding crop high on his thigh makes him cry out in half pleasure, half pain, his back arching off the bed.

“What did you call me?” You ask him, your voice menacing as you tap the leather riding crop on your palm.

“I-I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Yoosung pants, his hands pulling against the black restraints that hold them in place.

“ _What...is...my...name,_ ” you whisper, leaning over to run your tongue along the shell of his ear.

“M-Master,” he gasped. “Please, master, touch me.”

You sit back on your heels, running the crop lightly down the center of his chest, your small teeth biting your lip at the display laid out in front of you. With no warning, you grasp one sensitive nipple and twist _hard,_ Yoosung’s strangled cry of pleasure making your cunt contract pleasurably.

You don’t know how long you two have been at it this time but your panties are soaked; you want nothing more than to mount your husband and give you both the release you crave but you know how much he likes to draw it out. The longer you torture him, the greater his pleasure.

You stretch out beside him, your half-naked body pressed into his side. Your lithe fingers ghost down his body to circle around the impressive erection that lay heavy on his stomach, twitching violently whenever he can feel the presence of your skin.

“Do you want to feel how wet I am, baby?” You ask, your hand now caressing his face.

“Please,” he begs, straining to catch your mouth with his and growling in frustration when you pull away and mount him. You rub your scantily covered cunt against his shaft, moaning at the friction. Yoosung’s hips thrust up, his neck arching as his head grinds into the pillows. “Master, please! I don’t think I can stand it much longer.”

You rake your fingernails down his stomach making him hiss at the sting. “You’ve been _such_ a good boy; I think you deserve a prize,” you purr, climbing off of him and opening the bedside table drawer, withdrawing a pink vibrator and bottle of lube.

“No,” he groans, his eyes closing. His restrained hands clench into fists; his already racing pulse picking up its pace. “I-I can’t.”

You set the items on the bed and hook your thumbs into the band of your lacy panties, slowly pulling them down your legs and kicking them to the side. “Do you remember the rule?”

Yoosung swallows hard and nods. “Don’t come until you say I can.”

“Do you think you can do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy,” you whisper, straddling his chest, your back facing him. Precum is dripping from the tip of his engorged penis and you run a finger around the tip, teasing him before sucking the salty taste of him from your finger. You grab the vibrator; popping open the bottle of lube with one hand and liberally coating the toy with it before coating your fingers and gently inserting them into his ass. You turn the vibrator on the lowest setting and lean forward, giving your husband an unrestricted view of your dripping pussy.

Reaching around you press the tip of the vibrator against his entrance, grinning at the gasp of pleasure that escapes his mouth. Slowly you work the toy into his ass, careful not to touch his erection until you’re ready. When you have finally inserted the vibrating wand fully you glance back at your husband's lust filled eyes and lick your lips. You flip the switch that controls the vibrator’s speed and his hips leave the bed.

“Remember, not until I say,” you command. “Now, are you ready, baby?”

His head nods jerkily and you turn back around, opening your mouth wide and taking his cock into your mouth, sucking hard. You moan at the salty taste of him, your hips rolling in arousal at his whimpers. You can hear him pulling hard against the restraints and you twirl your tongue around the tip of his shaft, catching every drop of precum, slowly fucking his ass with the vibrator. You scrape your teeth along the length of his member and he gasps

“Harder,” he cries, his heels digging into the soft surface of the mattress. Though he forgot your title, you oblige and he screams in ecstasy.

Moving backward, you level your throbbing cunt with his face. Glancing over your shoulder once more, you see his eyes glassy with lust, the urge to taste you evident by the way he stares and licks his lips. His eyes dart up to meet yours, silently pleading for permission.

“Eat me,” you pant and he immediately runs his tongue through your folds, moaning at the taste of your arousal. His tongue finds your clit and he laps at you with long, slow strokes, the vibrations of his moans against your nub making you whimper. Throwing your head back and crying out in pleasure, you grind your hips against his mouth, the heat in your loins quickly becoming an inferno.

“Yes,” you cry, your hands cupping your breasts, your fingers pulling at your nipples in desperation. “Oh, god, baby; don’t stop.”

You fall back onto him, taking his shaft into your mouth down to the root. Your own pleasure driving you wild, trying to please him as much as he is pleasuring you. Briefly you lift your head. “Come with me, baby,” you pant before surrounding his erection with the heat of your mouth. Almost immediately he cries out, cum shooting down your throat.

. Your own orgasm hits you at the first powerful spurt of his cum and you cry out around his hardness, your body stiffening, your cunt convulsing as his tongue continues to work at you, his groan of satisfaction vibrating through your body.

When you finally come down, you slowly pull the vibrator from his body, turn it off and set it aside to be cleaned later. Weakly you dismount and unfasten the hand restraints, finally falling onto the bed to snuggle into your husband’s side.

“Are you ok?” You ask, your arm snaking around his waist to hug him tightly.

Yoosung chuckles, his arms embracing you tightly. “That was amazing; even better than last time I think.”

You open your mouth to say something when suddenly the baby monitor lets out a loud squawk. “Oh god, we woke her up.”

“Nah,” your husband says, sitting up and grabbing his pajama bottoms. “It’s just time for her midnight feeding. You stay; you look exhausted. I don’t mind taking this round.”

Yoosung leans over and kisses you sweetly, his tongue dipping into your mouth to circle yours slowly before jumping out of the bed to head to the kitchen to prepare your daughter a bottle. “I’m coming, sweetheart,” he calls out quietly to the crying baby.

You prop yourself up on one elbow, watching him as he moves around the kitchen, your heart swelling with love. You can still see the immature gamer you fell in love with but also the man he’s become. The man he claims you helped him become. You smile and ease down onto the pillow, exhaustion overtaking you and gently fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This spark of black that I seem to love  
> We can get a little crazy just for fun  
> Just for fun  
> Don't even try to hold it back  
> Just let go  
> Tie me up and take me over  
> Till you're done  
> Till I'm done


End file.
